1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to digital modems and more particularly to a demultiplexer adapter which can be used in modems of different bauds and/or data rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of high-speed data communications over voice-grade channels by using QAM or PSK-type modulation has led to the multiplexing of data from several DTE's. In such multiplexing schemes, the data demodulated at the receiving end must be separated by a demultiplexer into concurrent bit streams which correspond to the data originating from the several DTE's at the transmitting end. Different multiplexer and synchronizing schemes are used for modems operating at different bauds and/or data rates and therefore until now a separate demultiplexer had to be provided for each scheme.